


Photogenic

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Damn it vys you had one job, M/M, ah well, canon error, i kept waiting for you to ask for some candid photos, insert fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Prompto is glad to take on any job Vys have to pull his own weight in the team, but when the editor asks for candid photos of the Prince's retiune, he is not sure how to react.





	Photogenic

"Yeah, yeah. These are good. Here's your money." Vys handed over the generous paycheck and Prompto waited eagerly. The man had given him a number of assignments, and he always paid well. There was something immensly thrilling to be able to contribute to the groups economy and he made sure to seek out Vys everytime they they made it to Lestallum. With Ignis rifling away through the market, Gladio grabbing a beer and Noctis headning straight for bed at the hotel as usual, Prompto had plenty of time to seek out the editor. 

But as the silence stretched on with no new offers, Prompto started squirming. 

"Umm....anything else you need a shot of? We're heading into Malamar thicket tomorrow, but I can do some detours if you want to?" 

"Ah yeah, sorry kid." Vys gave him a shrug. "I've got all the landscape photos I need now. The readers need something new to keep their curisosoty. You know how it is."

Prompto didn't, but wracked his head for some new ideas. 

"Oh, well, maybe some monsters then? That ghost in the painting was pretty good, right? Or the Empiers bases?"

"People don't want to see more monsters in these days, kid. They need something to take their mind off of things." He gave Prompto a long meaningful gaze and Prompto felt even more out of his depths. It must have shown, because Vys sighed a little. "Look, you are best friend with the prince right? Get me some photos of him."

Prompto actually took a few steps back. 

"What?! I can't do that! We're still sorta undercover and claimed to be dead and all that!"

"I know, I know. Listen," Vys waved his hands around in a way that was probably supposed to be calming. "These photos of yours? They don't have to show his face. You get me?" He winked. "I'd pay *really* good money for some candid photos of...the prince look-a-like. And get some of his Shield and Advisor to, while you are at it." He winked. "Maybe one or two of yourself to? I'll make it the centerpiece."

"I...um..."Backing into a ledge, Prompto turned to run, but not before Vys last words came to haunt him. 

"Gotta be photos of all four of you, or no deal!"

 

It was with wobbly legs and a very unsteady hand that Prompto opened the door to the hotel room, having somehow missed the whole Leville Hotell two times on his dizzy walk through the city. Oh this would go so badly, he just knew....

"Hey Prom. We were just wondering where you were at." Sleep ruffled, Noctis grinned at him from the bed. It was too hot to have a blanket on here so he'd taken a nap in just his boxers. Prompto couldn't help but notice the way the evening sun fell on his lean torso, the way his lifted knee drew attention towards his groin. With just a few minor adjustments - such as getting rid of the sleepmarks on his highness' face -  he'd get a truly droolworthy shot. He quickly pulled his gaze away. 

"Did your meeting with Vys go well?" Ignis asked. He was sitting on a chair polishing his shoes to a shine and there was just the faintest smudge of polish on his cheek. it gave him a sligthly dishellved  look, one that could be easily turned into something more by giving him a more raskish hair, maybe a hint of sucking seductivley at his speclacle frames....

"Well, uh, I got payed for our latest job, no problem." He eluded clumsily. 

"Very good. I hope he had some other proftable work for us. I saw some truly delicous looking kujata marrowbones that I am eager to try in my new soup, but alas, they are pretty expensive. We could use some extra spendable income." He breathed on his shoes and polished off some imaginary spec. Prompto tried not to stare at his mouth. 

"Yeah, all that extra money sure comes in handy. So what's your new gig?" And then there were Gladio who....well, who would probably look great no matter what the lightning or the positioning and honestly getting him to *keep* his clothes on was usually more of a bother than getting him to take them off. 

Prompto closed his eyes and swallowed hard. 

"It's, uh, you guys." He said weakly. "He uh, wants me to shoot you."

The effect on the room was immediate; all three froze and stared at him and Prompto had to quickly add:

"With my camera. Not shoot....shoot. But photos. Of you guys. And...me. Uh. Naked."

The temperature rose a good twenty degrees at that but the shock level was still the same. 

"Well that is of course completely out of the question." Ignis said at the exact same time as Gladio said:

"Easiest money we ever made. Don't even have to drag prince sleepy out of bed!"

They glared at each other and Noct laughed so hard he fell off the bed. 

"Look, I'm not saying we have to do it!" Prompto said desperately. "But if we do, we dont' have to show our faces or anything. Just..pretend its like stand ins. Look-a-likes."

"Prompto," Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We are not dragging the royal name in the dirt for pocket money. We will just have concider our profitable little side job done, at least until Vys needs....something else."

"There's nothing dirty with the naked body, Iggy." Gladio rolled his eyes. "Come on, I got my eyes on that new great sword and I know you are dying to try that new recipie."

"And I need that new fishing rod." Noct picked himself off the floor. "*Need* it, Specs."

"Absolutley not. We are not selling our bodies and that is my finaly word." The advisor crossed his arms, staring at Prompto as if this was all his fault. "Although I suppose I have no say over the King's Shield, so if you want to flaunt yourself for all of Eos I admit the money will come in handy."

"Oh Hell no, that money is mine!" Gladio huffed offended. "You can't both play prim and proper and then get in on my profit. You want your ingredients, you shake your own money maker."

"Some of us have a bit too much dignity to pose for sleezy magazines, Lord Amicitia!"

"No, but some of us are so much of a prude they think the world will end at the sight of a nipple, Lord Scienta!"

"Guys, guys!" Prompto felt he had to get a word in before it all deterioated. "It's an all or none deal. All of us, or no money."

"Come on, let's do it." Noctis said, cutting through the fighting. "It will be fun. Also, fishing rod. Need it."

Ignis knew when he was outnumbered, but he put on a good fight nonetheless before finally relenting. 

"Fine," he snapped. "But I will have it known I am doing this only for those Zu Tenders I saw at the market today!"

The lighting wasn't ideal, but Prompto rigged up a fair arrangement with Gladio's help while Ignis helped Noct get his eyeliner and hairgel back in place. Prompto was a little suprised at how easy it had been - especially with Noct. The only demand the prince had - except that his face be partly covered, of course - was that the massive scar on his lower back wouldn't be visible. That would be something of a challenge, but Prompto's mind was already going highwire over the numerous positions he could place his friends in.

As he started ordering them around - face that way, stretch your arm, cover your...bits with the sheets, he realized that he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. The camera snapped and he was in charge and it was such a thrill he almost forgot they were naked. 

Well, almost. 

Noctis was stretched out on the bed, his face turned away from the camera. What could be seen of his expression was sleepy and sated, like som after-sex moment, and the neon lighting form outside painted his chest and abs in intricate colourful shades. A small piece of sheet over his groin and his long slim legs sticking out made Prompto sure this was the money shot. 

Until he started snapping pics of Ignis. For all of his reluctance, the advisor couldn't do anything halfway, and he posed like a damned professional model; with his back towards the camera, completely naked, leg up on the windowsill and leaning slightly forward while glancing over his shoulder, he all but made Promto's hands shake too badly to take the photo. 

And then there was Gladio. Oh sweet Six, there was Gladio. With his more than perfect chest, and more than perfect tattoo, and more than perfect ass and it was just all but impossible to guess which photo Vys would want because damn. Hot damn. 

Prompto was just about to put his camera and its precious content away and go for a cold shower, when Noct snatched it form his hands. 

"Not yet, dude. We need some photos of you as well." the prince's grin was practially ferocious. 

"Me?!" Prompto squeaked, but there was no way out. Ignis and Gladio (the latter still undressed) was nodding and smirking at him. 

"Vys said all of us, right? So get in position, photo boy," Gladio grinned. 

"Indeed, we're all here for the...gun show." Ignis' smile was very small and very smug. 

"But....I don't know how to...." his protests went unheard as he was pushed into the spot light and Gladio pulled the tanktop over his head. His breaht hitched as strong fingers rubbed over his chest and his nipples went ridgid. 

"That's better," the Shield mumbled, low. 

"Let's see if i can make it even more perfect." Ignis clever hands started removing his pants, sliding his hands down Prompto's flank and soft lips ghosted against his neck. 

Prompto's eyes flew wide as someone - and he didn't know which one of them and somehow that made it even better - slid fingers against his treatcherous boner. His whole body arched into the tender touch and his mouth opened in a wordless gasp. 

And that's when the camera snapped. 

"Perfect guys." Noct said, putting it away.  "We're going to get rich from this. We could take a few days of, go fishing and not have to kill monsters for spare change." He strolled over to were his Shield and Advisor now had their hands all over his best friend who was going and interesting shade of crimson. He leaned forward to gently kiss Prompto on the mouth. 

"Cook new, interesting  and nutricous meals." Ignis supplied, his hand still doing all kinds of interesting things down Prompto's underwear.   
   
"And kill monsters for spare change. With brand new weapons." Gladio mumbled around a very pink and very aroused nipple. 

"So I figure we kind of owe you, Prom." Noctis grinned. "And we better repay you....properly."

 

"Oh yeah, these are perfect! Very good! My readers are gonna eat this up!" Vys filtered through the photos Prom had supplied him. If the Young man looked horible embarrassed and slighlty shell shocked, he figured it was none of his business. Instead he handed over a substansial wad of gils. 

"Thank you." Prompto muttered, his world stil too rocked to form proper coherent thoughts as he ambled away - limping slighlty.

But he did react a few hours later when another, even larger amount of gil was wired over to his online bank from the editor.

"What's this?" He checked the notes. 

*The photos was great, but that movie? That's gonna make us both rich, kid!*

What movie? Quickly Prompto rifled through his camera memory and oh. Oh no. Oh sweet Astrals, no.

Noctis must have pressed the wrong button - the *record* button - on the camera just before he....before they....

Prompto buried his face in his hands. The heat of Lestallum nothing compared to what radiated from his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Vys is the Kunsel of Eos ;)


End file.
